Research will focus on the legal dimensions of the health policy debate, with emphasis on supplying to policymakers the best insights which legal scholarship, using inter-disciplinary approaches (especially the perspective supplied by economics and policy analysis), can provide on the following specific areas: (1) alternative approaches to cost and quality problems of long-term care in nursing homes, relying more on utilization review and greater patient choice among competing homes and less upon the current style of regulating entry into the field and the inputs and processes of care provided; (2) health planning and regulation of the health care system, with particular emphasis on (a) the value of a larger role for market incentives and (b) the importance of inter-relating cost and quality objectives, both including monitoring of legislative and administrative developments and actual regulatory performance; (3) private cost-control initiatives by HMOs and health insurers, aided by the application of antitrust principles to health care delivery; (4) utilization review and quality assurance by regulatory and non-regulatory means (including the law of medical malpractice and "no-fault" and other alternatives for reform); and (5) continued monitoring of the progress of pre-paid approaches to health care, including HMOs and prospective reimbursement schemes. Other research in medical-legal areas will be undertaken selectively as developing issues seem appropriate and likely to reward immediate attention, with preference given to those "targets of opportunity" which have public-law aspects, are susceptible to economic analysis, and relate to other prominent concerns of the project.